vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Boruto Uzumaki
Summary Boruto Uzumaki (うずまきボルト, Uzumaki Boruto) is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan, the son of the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. Initially, after his father became Hokage while he becomes a genin under Konohamaru Sarutobi alongside Sarada Uchiha and Mitsuki, Boruto resented his father for not having time for their family anymore. But after training under Sasuke Uchiha as they help Naruto deal with Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, came to respect his father while wanting to become a ninja that protects the village like Sasuke. But as Momoshiki confides to the youth before his complete death, Boruto has yet to access his full potential. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Boruto Uzumaki Origin: Naruto (Gaiden) Gender: Male Age: Currently about 11-12 in Next Generations, 12 (Movie) Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Kunai/Shuriken User, Can make copies of himself, Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Some degree of knowledge about the Gentle Fist, Wind Element Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Water Manipulation Attack Potency: City Block level (even as a Ninja academy student Boruto was hailed by his peers and even teachers to be a extremely skilled shinobi for his age even Kakashi Hatake compared Boruto's skill to that of a Chunin despite the latter not even being a Genin. Speed: Supersonic+ (Should be Comparable to other genin such as Sarada Uchiha and Mitsuki Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Rasengan and kunai/shuriken. Standard Equipment: Kunais, Shurikens Intelligence: Boruto is typically called a prodigy, and an elite genin. Also, he could learn the Rasengan in just a few days. Weaknesses: Overconfidence in his skills. Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu):' Boruto creates tangible “shadow clones” that can fight and use his techniques, but disappear after one strong hit. Any information and experience the clones gained are transferred to Boruto upon their dispersal. * Harem no Jutsu (Harem Justu): A jutsu invented by his father, it combines the numbers advantage of the Shadow Clone jutsu with the distractive nature of the Sexy Jutsu to overwhelm a male opponent. -'Sexy no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu):' A jutsu invented by his father, Boruto uses a transformation jutsu to appear as a woman to lull a male opponent into lowering his guard. '-Rasengan:' A jutsu developed by his grandfather Minato Namikaze and perfected by Naruto, it is a sphere of chakra energy. The original Rasengan was used for mid to close range, long-range variations were invented by Naruto. *'Vanishing Rasengan:' While learning to use the Rasengan, Boruto accidentally developed a smaller variation. As a trade-off of this, Boruto unconsciously applies wind-natured chakra to this Rasengan, enabling him to hurl it across distances. Although the Rasengan itself only remains stable for a certain distance, the wind itself continues on its course unseen, inflicting comparable damage upon impact. '-Taijutsu' *'Gentle Fist:' As his mother is of the Hyūga clan, Boruto is trained in her family's Taijutsu style of fighting. Unless he activates his Dojutsu to use his fighting style's full potential, Boruto cannot easily inflict internal damage on an opponent. *'Hōka Ranbu (Wild Dance of Spouting Fire)': A Taijutsu technique that Boruto learned from Sasuke Uchiha, he attacks an opponent with a kick and follows up with a punch and another kick from the opposite leg. '-Unknown Dojutsu': His right eye becoming similar to the Byakugan with a blackened scalera, it only activates whenever Boruto is in danger and allows him to use his Gentle Fist as intended. While allowing Boruto to use an opponent's chakra, it also allows him to see through invisible barriers that connect dimensions. '-Futon (Wind Style):' One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channelled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. * Reppūshō (Gale Palm): ** Boruto Steam: A version of Gale Palm where Boruto uses Wind chakra to increase his speed while infusing Lightning chakra into his kunai. '- Raiton (Lightning Style):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to generate lightning by increasing the high-frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. *'Shiden (Purple Lightning):' The Purple Lightning is a jutsu developed by the Sixth Hokage Hatake Kakashi after regaining his original eye when he loses Obito Uchiha's Sharigan. Boruto unleashes a stream of purple electricity from his hand to attack targets from a short-to-mid range. * Jinraisen (Thunderclap Arrow): Creates an arrow made of Lightning chakra, increasing its potency when combined with a Wind-Style attack. * Ikazuchi: Sanren (Lightning Triplet): A form of Uchiha-Style Shurikenjutsu, Boruto infuses three shurikens with Lightning chakra before throwing them at an opponent. '-Suiton (Water Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate and shape surrounding water or create water without a source, such as projecting it from the mouth. * Hatō (Surging Sea): Fires a stream of water from his mouth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Chi Users Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 8